A Miko's Pain is A Demon's Treasure
by KarmaDreamz
Summary: Waking up to a different reality, Kagome finds that she not only has a husband but kids, but the weird part is she doesn't remember any of it... One-shot, please R&R...


A MIKO'S PAIN IS A DEMON'S TREASURE

Disclaimer: I own your nightmares, I own your fear, I own the perpetual night, but since

I own _all_ this they said I couldn't own Inuyasha too…Lousy bunch of ingrates…

AN: Hey people, this is my very first one-shot, so I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't be afraid to review, whether it's just to say that it sucked or that it rocked. And please don't hold back ANY criticism, and flames of any kind are welcomed with arms wide open. Anyways, on with the story, I hope you enjoy.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked around, her life was perfect… She was rich, popular, and she'd been invited to all the latest happenin' parties. The sun shone beautifully around the horizon, it was breathtaking.

'_I have it all_' she thought to herself. Kagome raced to the kitchen when the phone rang to pick it up.

Kagome: Hello? This is the Higurashi residence.

Unknown Voice: Hey Honey, Higurashi residence? You're such a sweetheart Kagome, see you at home beautiful and drop the kids off at your mom's house and we'll have the house all to ourselves. Bye honey.

Click the phone went dead on the other line.

Kagome stared at the phone, '_Honey… Sweetheart… Kids… What…I don't understand…I'm not married_.' She thought to herself before looking down at her left hand to see a beautiful gold ring dazzling with diamonds. How her finger could hold up that much weight was beyond her.

'_This can't be happening_' she thought, all but collapsing onto the couch due to her steadily weakening knees.

"How did this happen…Who's the father of my children?" she said out loud to an empty room, except for herself of course.

There was a click of the front door opening with a key, Kagome braced herself…my husband is here? He must have called on a cell phone then because that was only less than 10 minutes ago.

"Mommy!" three kids exclaimed spilling out of the door as they ran in to hug her, Kagome tensed considerably as they hugged her. "I thought you were supposed to be at Grandma's house?" Kagome whispered as she hugged them tighter.

'_They're adorable. It feel as if I've known them forever…I have a little girl and 2 boys…how cute'_ she thought as she kissed the little boy on his forehead.

"We were supposed to be at Grandma's house but we forgot to pick up the bowl that we borrowed for the family picnic." He told her as he ran into the kitchen to get the bowl.

"So, um… where's daddy?" Kagome asked trying, desperate to know who she had married.

'_They could be anyone's children'_ Kagome thought as she got a bad feeling in her stomach as the door had opened yet again.

"Kagome… Your still home right…?" The man's voice was calm as the little girl that was supposedly her daughter, jumped into the safe arms of the man that was obviously her father.

"Sweetie, come down from there. Your mommy can't see your daddy" He leaned down and put down his little girl. He got down on one knee and kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in his little girls' ear.

Kagome turned around; she didn't want to see who he was. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. His touch brought shivers down her spine; forcing her to turn around.

The strange man that had apparently stolen her heart turned her but before she could catch a glimpse of his face he kissed her full on the lips. As soon as their lips parted Kagome got a good look of his face and gasped. "You okay honey?" he asked, "I'll go get you a glass of water" Kagome nodded and crumpled onto the floor in a heap.

A hand shook her as she groaned, "Kagome, wake up your having a nightmare" Inuyasha said, shaking her lightly, though with a bit more worried force this time. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she was going to see.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he looked her over. Kagome shook her head trying to get that nightmare out of her head.

"Yeah… Just a really scary nightmare" she told him as she sipped the glass of water he had brought for her.

"Was it that bad? You were moaning about marriage. I thought all girls were crazy about marriage and finding 'the one,' like that'd ever happen, I mean what are the chances… but I mean, it's possible to find… well I mean… are you sure your okay…" Inuyasha told her, quickly changing the subject as she shot him devilish eyes as she looked him over.

"That was what my dream was about" Kagome muttered shakily, letting his previous words slide, as she tried to get up.

"You dreamt about marriage? Damn. Who were you married too?" Inuyasha asked with laugh. Kagome shuddered as if the mere thought of it gave her the creeps.

"It was horrible…I was married to…"

Unable to contain himself, Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Who was it Naraku, Sesshomaru, Miroku?" he said, doubling over in laughter wondering who Kagome had been married to in the dream.

"You don't want to know…he was so ugly, he gave me the creeps," Kagome told him as another shiver went down her spine at the thought of her husband from her nightmare.

Inuyasha was getting impatient. "So you going to keep shuddering at the thought of him or are you just going to tell me who he is?" Inuyasha told her with a fake serious look.

"It was…" Kagome shuddered again.

"Stop shuddering Kagome" Inuyasha told her with a smile. "Who was it?" he asked.

"It was you!" Kagome said with a shudder, "It was horrible we even had kids."

Inuyasha growled at her and stomped away.

"What?" Kagome ran after his retreating figure, "C'mon Inuyasha it was a joke…"

* * *

AN: AN: _Like love, a fragile flower often blooms in the most unlikely places. _

I just love that saying, it's so romantic. I'll admit it I'm a total sucker for romance such and such…but like whatever…this is my first one-shot. Reviews are totally welcome so drop some words and if it's a question I'll answer…somehow, someway I'll answer your questions. If it was a grammar mistake, I'll get my editor (Oh. Please, don't be reading this. Gomen, I'm so sorry! Damn. She'll make me eat these words. That's why I'm sweet so my words will taste like candy…)

Oh Editor, I'm sorry! I had _no_ right to say that, I will not get you. If someone's getting anyone, I might have to run (It's funny because I don't run unless it's an emergency… and not even then really. Running could make me sweat, I don't sweat because I don't like anything that could make me tired or something or another… Ha. They just say I'm lazy…)…

- Karma


End file.
